legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Family Ajani Ayo Tatu and Kicheko Mhina's Ancestor Hawla Sapphire Sapphire loved her great grandnephew, Mhina very much. She offers him advice. Sometimes when mhina was alone and without any of his friends, he would tell sapphire how he just wanted to be normal. His Grandparents Not much known about mhina's relationship with his grandparents.However, mhina was afraid to go through what his grandparents did, so mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Kopaion At First, Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, Mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Eventually, Kion and Mhina fell in love, and became mates. They later became the adoptive fathers of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends and family. Their relationship strains slightly after Kion unintentionally breaks Mhina’s leg. Ushindi, Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima As their Adopted father, Mhina loves Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima very much. The cubs loves to spend time with their adopted dad. In the episode Journey to Leopon Plains the cubs tryed to help mhina get over his home sickness. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Leap TBA The Lion Guard Mhina's Clouded Leopard friend, Yun Mibu told Him that the lion guard were looking for him and so followed them while hearing they were arguing about him. When they seemed to have a falling out, Mhina felt he should meet Fuli so She would know her friend wasn't lying, leading to a chase through the woods, finally ending with Willing inviting Fuli into his home where he offered her lots of snacks and explained his stigma of being different and hunted for it. Fuli promised to tell no one but her friends. Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau TBA Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Yuki's Troop TBA Domog's Pack TBA Tupp TBA Mohatu, Umoja, Ahadi, Simba and Askari Mohatu and her siblings was the first of the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe characters to hold a conversation with Mhina, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by There dedication and admiration for the pride lands led Mhina to have some respect for Them. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''They aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. By Season 2, he seemed to have become close friends with Mohatu and her siblings. Askari Elena When Mhina, he met Elena for the first time, he was surprised by the sight of a big cat with wings. In ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''She aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Mohatu's Lion Guard At first, he was wary of Mohatu's friends, until kion explained the situation to them and he started to see them as friends. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy he is glad to consider the whole Guard as his close friends. Sefu Abasi Haji Erevu Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Chausiku Pim Hodari Jasiri Madoa Shujaa Kifaru Majinuni and Hafifu Mhina is allied with Majinuni and Hafifu. Zuri Rani The Rest of the Night Pride Binga Varya's Streak Kovu Azaad Chuluun Makucha Lioness Enemies Nyuki Nightmare Kion and Fuli Mama Binturong Ora Kiburi Ushari Tamka Nduli Shupavu Sumu Kenge Reirei Goigoi Dogo Kijana Dogo's Siblings Zira Nuka SkyClaw Category:Relationships